A Dragon's Song: Book I
by Ika Sakura
Summary: Book I of 'A Dragon's Legacy'. Sakura had a harsh and poor life since birth,she only had a song and a flute but she didn't know it was enough to capture the eye of a prince. SOME here are based on Escaflowne . Rated for safety.
1. Sent To Meet

**Summary: Sakura had a harsh and poor life since birth, she only had a song and a flute but she didn't know it was enough to capture the eye of a prince. (SOME here are based on Escaflowne).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura got it?**

**Reminder: Only Some here are based on Escaflowne, I'm not taking that story though it's definitely not mine**

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Sent To Meet

"_Huff… huff…" a young girl and her mother ran towards the streets, clutching each other's hand…_

"_Sakura, I know you can make it…" the older woman said to the little girl that was almost about to trip, behind them were…_

"_Hey both of you! Get back here!" behind them was two buff men chasing them, "Both of you come back here!"_

_Apparently, because of them being poor, they couldn't pay the taxes sent to them, so they had no choice but to leave, but still the men asked for their taxes to be paid…_

"_Mommy there!" yelled the little girl, pointing towards an old cottage, the woman had no choice but to follow, they both ran in and hid quietly…_

"_Where did they go?!"_

"_How the heck should I know? Come on, you look there while I look the other way…"And both left…_

_The woman sighed in relief, she then looked at the girl on her lap, "Well I guess you saved us again didn't you?"_

"_What? I did?" replied the little girl, tilting her head cutely; the woman could only offer a smile_

"_Yes… You did…" she remembered the times the small girl had helped them 'Your luck never ceases to amaze me…' thought the woman._

"_Mommy, I'm getting cold" the girl shivered as the woman wrapped her arms around her, "Well then, do you want me to sing you the song?"_

_The girl suddenly looked at her with glistened eyes, "Can you? But mommy I want to hear you play it with the flute too..." she looked at the flute she was holding_

"_I'm sorry, but I can't play that while singing…"_

_The small girl shook her head, "Its okay, can you please sing it?"_

_The woman smiled, "Of course…" and the woman sang…_

"_dakishimenai de  
watashi no akogare  
hisoka na ude no naka  
kono mama de ii kara_

_sono aoi hitomi  
utsukushii orokasa  
anata no nani mo kamo  
kiseki da to shinjita_

_hito ha GONDORA ni nori tadayoi nagareru  
deai soshite wakare  
mijikai manatsu  
kanashimi to yorokobi kuri kaeshite_

_itsuka ha owaru hitotoki no koi demo  
anata ha eien o watashi ni nokosu darou_

_mizu o fukunda kaze ga hoho o nadete yuku  
nani mo kamo wasurete  
kowashite shimae  
konna chiisana jibun mo ashita mo  
anata o aishiteru..._

_dakishimenai de  
watashi no akogare  
hisoka na ude no naka  
kono mama de ii kara…"_

_And just in time… the men came back, "Hey let's look in there!"_

_The woman's eyes widened and grabbed hold of Sakura and quickly ran into the back of the cottage, even though she knew that they would still get caught, so in her last resort, she hid Sakura in a couple of bushes and quickly told her_

"_Sakura, dear, please… remember the song and keep this flute because one day, I know both will grant you happiness, especially because you are…" but before she could continue, she heard the men again…_

"_Come on! Let's go to the back!" The woman couldn't tell her, she just kissed the girl's forehead and went off 'I know someday she will find out about it, I know she will be safe…' the woman thought…_

_She ran towards the men and held her hands out "Here I am!" she yelled to them,_

"_Well then… are you going to pay now?!"_

"_I have no money, I'm sorry…"_

_The men laughed, "Then I'll just have to kill you!" and one of them stabbed her through the heart, she fell down, with Sakura seeing, Sakura quickly ran towards her mother, Nadeshiko, which doesn't go unnoticed by the men_

"_S-sakura…" that was the only thing Nadeshiko managed to speak out before finally, taking her sleep, forever…_

"_Mommy!" Sakura shook her with all her might_

"_Eh? A kid? What should we do to her?" wondered one of the men_

"_Just leave her, we were sent only for the woman" replied another one of them, all followed him and left Sakura crying on top of her mother…_

_

* * *

_

Sakura woke up, she was sweating very hard 'That dream…' she thought to herself, she was seven years old that time and now she has fully grown into a very beautiful 17 year old 'ten years passed' she thought again as she washed her face with the water in a bowl next to her cardboard bed, she was still poor but learned how to live with it, she also had an idea on how to get at least a few silver pieces so she had some to eat,

"dakishimenai de  
watashi no akogare  
hisoka na ude no naka  
kono mama de ii kara…"

She sang the song quietly, she was living alone in a worn out house…But still she was okay with it…

"Well time for another day..." she grabbed her mother's flute and went outside…

Yes, this was her way of making money, se would stand by the side of the marketplace and play her flute so when people pass by they would leave her at least a few silver pieces…

As planned she stood near the marketplace and placed a kind of rag in front of her for the people to put their money on…

* * *

_In the Castle:_

"There she is again…" a woman looked through the expensive telescope, "She is so kawaii, but still there are limits when you're in those rags she's wearing…"

"Hey remember, he said she was cute even if she was wearing that…" said another speaker

"And also, I've heard from the townspeople that she's very good in her flute playing" replied the third speaker

"And of course she's also…" but was cut off by the first speaker

"Okay, I get it… Anyway I still want to meet her"

"Yes but would mother approve?" said the fourth speaker

"Of course she would Fuutie!" said Shiefa

"Maybe…" said Fanren and Feimei at the same time

"Girls?" they heard a voice from behind, they all looked to find their mother Yelan Li with a questioning look upon her face

"What's wrong with you four?"

Almost on habit, The girls immediately showed their mother the girl through the telescope,

"Mother can you ask her to come to the palace?!" they all exclaimed

"I've heard of her… She's very good in playing the flute, well… okay…"

The four squealed in happiness as Yelan told one of the guards to call for the girl 'Besides, I want to see if what Nadeshiko said was true…' said Yelan in her thoughts

Unknown to them…

A boy on another high tower was also looking at the very same girl using a telescope, and because of his sisters' loud voices, he heard what they were going to do…

'She's coming huh?' The boy kept on looking at her…

* * *

Sakura kept on playing her flute, she had already earned a few gold and silver pieces, she played different songs so the audience wouldn't get bored of just one song, but still she didn't play the song her mother told her, she wanted to keep that special song to herself… She continued playing until suddenly, a guard from the royal palace…

"You are the girl who plays the flute right?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, she holding a flute and it was plain obvious so why did he still ask?

Nonetheless, she answered, "Yes I am why?"

"You are being asked to meet the queen"

Sakura's eyes widened as did the others who had heard…

"Me?"

"Yes you, now come"

Sakura could only stare as she kept her earned money in a small purse and went with the guard laving everyone, just like Sakura, in a bit of shock…

'Why would the queen want me to come?!' thought Sakura in her mind

* * *

**Well what do you think?**

**I know it still needs a lot of work, but I promise you that you will like this,**

**But don't get mad if I update a bit late, I just don't have a lot of time in my hands okay?**

**Anyway you'll hear from me from my other updates and still…**

**Plz Review!!**

**-Akira Tsubasa-**


	2. Meeting Everyone, Including That!

**Summary: Sakura had a harsh and poor life since birth, she only had a song and a flute but she didn't know it was enough to capture the eye of a prince. (SOME here are based on Escaflowne).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura got it?**

**Reminder: Only Some here are based on Escaflowne, I'm not taking that story though it's definitely not mine**

**I'm really really sorry if it took this long to update, this stupid computer keeps on turning back to my last page so all the things I just typed... I have to type it again... Ugh!**

**Oh and please tell me if I'm going way to fast, since Sakura might already meet something in fantasy here already in this chapter.**

**I also noticed that I spelled Fanran Fanren, sorry, that was wrong the correct one is Fanran, which is what I'll be using...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Meeting Everyone, Including... That?!

Sakura and the guard silently walked towards the castle, ignoring the stares of almost everyone they pass, 'I don't care about that' thought Sakura 'I care more about the queen actually asking for my audience!' Thinking up a couple of reasons or why she was invited, she didn't notice that she and the guard have already entered the castle.

"We're here..." the guard said and the thing that made Sakura finally break out of her thoughts, "Huh?" that was all she could say as the guard left...

Sakura looked around and was amazed by it all, the beautiful designs of the walls and especially the ceiling was enough to keep her amazed for even a couple of minutes, the ceiling were decorated with elegant angels wearing pure white sashes, showing behind them was what looked like heaven...

But everything must come to an end, and for Sakura it was but a cough, "Miss..." another guard had interrupt her, "Please, come..." Sakura sighed but nodded nonetheless, she was introduced by the guard and in front of her, was the prince and a girl, that which Sakura felt awkward to be near to... 'I can't help it' she thought to herself, 'Just being near that girl, it makes me feel like I'm about to do something really weird', Sakura looked at the girl again, she had pale white skin, long grey hair that was a bit boyish if you just looked at the top, straight at fist but it ended with flowing locks, some of her bangs were covering her eyes but because they were in locks in couldn't cover it fully (she does not look like and emo!).

What she was wearing was a bit weird for Sakura though, the girl looked like she had at least a bit of royal blood in her so why was she not wearing a normal dress? Instead, the girl wore a blue majestic coat, that sort of looked like for a prince, white pants, and blue boots, she also had a red cape behind her, and a golden sword in it golden sheath, it looked bigger than the usual rapier, it was a bit bigger, and the sheath had weird blue writing engraved on it as well, on her left hand was a big blue book, with a couple of strings on as bookmarkers inside it.

"What's wrong with the peasant?!" Sakura broke out of her thoughts again, but this time, because of the prince, she now looked at him, he was wearing the usual prince clothing with a sword attached on his left side, he had messy amber locks and brilliant amber eyes as well, he was also showing a pretty arrogant attitude but even to that 'He. Is. Hot' said Sakura in her thoughts

"What are you looking at?!" But even with that hot statement in her thoughts Sakura still admits that he is arrogant

"Something ugly I guess..." Sakura didn't care that she was insulting one of royal blood, he heard some servants gasp behind her, but she shrugged them off.

"What did you say?!" The prince yelled at him even more

Sakura glared at him, "I know you're not deaf, so you should've heard me, you-ever-stupid-acting-and-moving-excuse-for-a-prince" she said it so calmly that it surprised the servants, including the prince even more

"How dare you speak like-" But before the prince could continue, the other girl had stopped him

"Enough of this, the girl is obviously winning in you petty argument... Syaoran" the girl smiled at Sakura then back at Syaoran with a hint of amusement on her face, to which Syaoran fully noticed.

"You think of this situation funny, Akitsu?!" he now yelled at the girl, called Akitsu.

"Sorry, but this is a first, you actually yelling at a villager, usually, it's either the servants in the castle or your sisters" said Akitsu, smiling, in an obvious kind of voice, but it only made Syaoran angrier, (if he even was in the first place) and Sakura a bit confused.

But still hearing that question made Syaoran stiffen, "What are you implying?!" he yelled yet again

Akitsu smirked, "What I'm implying is that-"

"What is going on in here?" Another voice had interrupted them now. All stared at the Left Corridor (Sakura's left, since she was facing the throne and Syaoran and Akitsu were facing her), there Queen Yelan herself, together with the Li sisters and two other people, a girl and a boy, holding hands, walked out and into the audience room staring at Sakura and the others. But those arriving only made Sakura even more confused.

"Yelan-sama!" yelled Akitsu, which broke Sakura out of her thoughts.

Yelan looked at all of them, first Syaoran, Akitsu and last but not least, Sakura...

Yelan kept on staring at her, "So you're the girl my daughters have taken a liking to..."

"Actually" Akitsu added in "Not only them..." she smirked at her comment, which caused that certain someone to blush, but hid it so no one could clearly see it and so there's no point in telling you all who it is **(Since even if I didn't, you know who HE is).**

Yelan smiled as well, "Oh really..." but shook it off nonetheless, since she knew that certain person would just release his embarrassment into anger in front of everyone later on.

The girls were now staring at Sakura, even the girl whose arm was linked with the boy. Sakura noticed it, 'I have a bad feeling about this...' said her...

.....And she was right, "KAWAII!!!" the five immediately ran up to her, they started hugging, pinching and doing whatever they can to Sakura. While her.... uh... her predicament is far from fine...

"She's oh so cute!" said the other girl

"I agree with you Tomoyo!" said Princess Sheifa, Sakura already knew them since, well they are famous in the kingdom, and Sakura already knew of a way of telling the quads apart.

"She is so adorable!" yelled Fuutie, Sakura was now in a very awkward position, but then she looked at Feimei and Fanran, the two noticed, looked at her as well, and smiled

"We're not that crazy for you like those two younger ones" said Feimei, the 2nd oldest, referring to Fuutie, 2nd youngest and Sheifa, the youngest.

Fanran smiled even more, "Yeah, I also think you're Kawaii, but still, I wouldn't want to tackle you for that..." Sakura now smiled at them, the two sighed at their other two younger sisters and Tomoyo as well, and pulled them all off Sakura.

"Thank you..." was all Sakura could say as she inhaled the fresh air that was almost out of her body because of being tackled. She then looked at all of them. From Yelan-sama, to Syaoran, to Akitsu, to Tomoyo, that guy beside her, and to the four Li sisters

"Yelan-sama..." they all looked at Sakura which she thought was weird 'Their not all Yelan-sama' said her in her own special thoughts

"Yes?" asked Yelan

"Why did you invite me here?" This was the thing that was bugging Sakura the whole time, and it's finally time she got an answer

Yelan smiled "Actually, it's because of those four" she said pointing at the Li sisters, while walking up to her throne and sat on it as well...

Sakura sighed, "I see..."

The boy smiled, "Why? Were you expecting someone else had invited you?"

Sakura blushed, "No! That's not what I meant, Mr..."

"Eriol..." said the boy, "That's my name, and I suppose you've already me my fiancé, Tomoyo" he held his hand out to one of the girls who tackled Sakura just now, she came up to him and held his hand, she had long raven hair a bit like Akitsu's but Akitsu's is longer, the girl Tomoyo also has violet eyes, she was wearing a purple dress, mostly filled with frills, something Sakura will never be able to wear, that's what she thinks anyway.

But before any of them could speak the earth shook and all fell to the ground, there was an earthquake.

"All of you get down!" yelled Syaoran as all followed. Akitsu stood for... a while? but then shook as well as everyone else and held Yelan as they both got down. Eriol and Tomoyo immediately got down together as did the Li sisters, but all looked at one person that surprised them all.

Sakura stood there, completely still, not affected by the earthquake. They all looked at her, shocked, but she also looked at them shocked. Sakura was wondering why they were shaking and to why they got down. While everyone else was wondering why she wasn't shaking at all, and was perfectly fine. That was until, a huge tapestry fell. the metal poll was about to hit her, all could clearly see that she was about to be hit by it, but then... it missed? And Syaoran swore that before the poll completely fell, the poll had moved to avoid her (?!)

The earthquake now had stop, and all had been given little damage. Some were mostly rubble. As all of them remove the rubble of them Syaoran stared at Sakura, whose body was not covered by dirt at all. Akitsu has noticed and came up to him

"You saw it too didn't you?" she asked him, he nodded not trusting the words that might come out of his mouth.

"She didn't move a muscle..." Syaoran looked at her, he now swore to another thing...

He swore he heard her whisper 'I guess her powers connected to luck have been with her, but not her other skills...'

But he shook it off when he heard his mother "Is everyone alright?"

All nodded, except Sakura...

Akitsu walked up to her, "Are you alright?" That broke Sakura out of her reverie and gave her a small smile, "Yes... Thank you... uh..."

Akitsu laughed, "I remember, we haven't been properly introduced yet have we? My full name is Akira Tsubasa, Eriol and Tomoyo call me Akira, while Yelan-sama the Li sisters and mostly everyone call me Tsubasa"

Sakura looked confused, "Then how come Syaoran..."

Akitsu smiled even more, "He's been calling me that since we were kids; we've been childhood friends since we were born, we were never far apart from each other, but these days, we've been in constant fighting, but it's all good..."

Sakura looked at Akitsu, she noticed her staring and said, "Sorry, I think I was babbling things again" she laughed nervously

Sakura shook her head, "No, I'm glad you said that, I'm starting to know better about you guys" she smiled brightly which caused the one behind Akitsu to blush, which was currently Syaoran, Akitsu, though, noticed.

She smirked...

"Anyway..." said Sakura, "Why were you all shaking?"

This surprised everyone. "You didn't notice anything?" asked Tomoyo

Sakura, again, shook her head "No I didn't notice a thing... uh... Tomoyo, was it?" Tomoyo smiled nonetheless, _'at least Sakura remembered my name!' _said Tomoyo in her thoughts

"It was probably that thing again..." said Eriol, everyone looked surprised yet again, at his statement this time.

"What thing?" Sakura asked, completely confused, but she noticed easily that everyone was a bit reluctant to tell her. But something else too...  
She noticed something... was forcing her to go?

"Well it's..." said Tomoyo

But before all of them could make something up to make sure no one could get suspicious. Sakura yelled, "I'll find out what made you shake!" and she ran

"Wait, stop!" yelled Eriol

Everyone started yelling at Sakura telling her to stop, _'I don't even know where I'm going! What should I do?!' _she yelled in her mind, something made her turn to the corridors, something was making her run (?!)

Sakura kept on running until finally, she felt her feet stopping, but she still heard everyone following her, she noticed that the place she was... was actually far from the castle entrance, the walls covered everything, pure darkness. Sakura was finally able to move her feet, she started walking around. She then heard all those who were following her. She looked behind her and saw Syaoran, Akitsu, Eriol, Tomoyo, Yelan and the Li sisters

"Sakura!" yelled Tomoyo

"Stop, Don't move!" yelled Eriol

Sakura stopped and let them catch up with her, after breathing heavily for air; Sakura asked them, "Where are we?"

All of them were confused, "You were the one who came running here, bitch!" of course, that insult was from none other than Syaoran.

Sakura glared at him, "Well sorry for asking!" But as she turned around to look away from him, instead she stiffened with shock at what she was looking at...  
A dragon... a grey-scaled dragon with wings... was looking at them all...

Sakura looked back at all of them, but noticed that none of them were actually surprised, more like angry or scared. Eriol and Syaoran ran in front of Sakura

"Go to Akira!" yelled Eriol

"Akitsu! Protect them!" **(Please remember, Akira, Tsubasa and Akitsu, they're all referring to only one person, Syaoran calls Akira, Akitsu, Eriol and Tomoyo call her Akira, everyone else call her Tsubasa)**

Akitsu nodded, pulling Sakura behind her, but it only confused Sakura even more...

_'What the heck is going in here?!'_ was her last thought as she gripped her white flute tightly in front of her chest

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**Sorry, if I was going to fast! But Sakura really needs to see that thing immediately, since she'll have a reason to... just find out in the next chapter**

**Well, please review! Tell me if I need to correct something, okay?**

**-Tsubasa-**

**P.S. Finally! My favourite Own Character is in a story here!! She has a pretty big connection to Sakura, but don't you think she acts a bit like a boy?**

**Hmm.... Actually, there's a reason why... but... I'll never tell you!! Just keep on reading on my next updates to find out!**

**And I definitely promise I will update early from now on!**


	3. Convincing the Elders

**Summary: Sakura had a harsh and poor life since birth, she only had a song and a flute but she didn't know it was enough to capture the eye of a prince. (SOME here are based on Escaflowne).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and Escaflowne.**

**Reminder: Only Some here are based on Escaflowne, I'm not taking that story though it's definitely not mine  
Oh, and Akitsu, Akira, Tsubasa, they're all reffering to one thing, Syaoran call Akira, Akitsu, Eriol and Tomoyo call her Akira, and Yelan, the Li sisters and everyone else call her Tsubasa.**

**Thank You for the reviews!**

**Sorry for the grammar, in truth I have no idea what I was typing especially when I got to the middle,**

**But I will definitely update early from now on since I want this to catch up with my other story: Survival of the Fittest.**

**Hmm... So almost everyone thinks that Sakura and Akira are related like in Tsubasa Chronicles... Actually, that thing completely skipped my mind! LOL! But... maybe it is in the story...? Well, just keep expecting for updates to find out!**

**Now, I will stop my continuous babbling and ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Convincing The Elders!

Sakura couldn't believe what she's seeing, a real dragon?! She hurriedly looked around her and noticed that everyone was completely fine, as if there wasn't something in front of them that has never been seen before, Syaoran and the others were either scared or angry, but they weren't surprised. Sakura looked back at the dragon with confused eyes, she definitely doesn't know what's going on here...

But everyone else... were in a different page, they knew of the dragon and Yelan was now afraid that Sakura has seen it, she looked at the girl, Sakura was looking at the dragon. Syaoran, in front, drew his sword, as Eriol summoned his Sun Staff. Syaoran quickly ran up to the dragon attacking it, even though it's hard scales couldn't be penetrated. Eriol summoned his magic and shot solar rays to it, the Dragon yelled greatly as Syaoran noticed that where Eriol has hit it, it glowed bright gold. He smirked, he jumped up to the spot, and striked.

Sakra went wide-eyed, she saw the dragon, again, scream in pain, Sakura couldn't help it but... she was in grief when the dragon was in pain, but was happy that it's injuries weren't that dangerous, she was glad that the dragon... wasn't hurt? What's up with that? She looked at everyone, their faces now looked relieved, probably because of the dargon getting injured, except for one. Akitsu... she looked like she was in a complete trance, her eyes looked soulless, her body stopped moving, her head down, her mouth in a frown. Sakura kept on looking at her, half scared right about now, Akitsu practically looked like a ghost!!

"Everyone! Let's go" Syaoran ran up to everyone, Eriol right behind him. Helping his mother, Yelan, up, he quickly led everyone out of the Dragon's Lair, with Sakura and Akitsu and the back following them, both looking back at the dragon with worried eyes. Sighing, Akitsu looked back at the others, but Sakura never stopped looking. But finally, afraid that she might trip, Sakura followed them all. Completely missing the fact that if she looked longer... She could've seen the dragon look back at her, with a glint of hope in it's eyes.

Syaoran led everyone to the closest room, the meeting room. Everyone was so tired of running that the minute they ran to the back door, they all breathed heavily for air.

"Is everyone *breathes* alright?!" yelled Syaoran through his breathing.

"I think so..." replied Akitsu, looking at all of them, mostly Sakura, who only looked half tired. But seemingly, Tomoyo noticed this as well.

"You're not tired?" she asked Sakura. Sakura only shook her head and replied, "No, why should I?"

That made everyone who heard look surprised, "We were practically running away from something very scary and the way back to the castle is very far you know?!" said Tomoyo.

Sakura shrugged, "Yeah, but if you've been living as a very poor peasnt all your life, running will become like a daily routine for you" Hearing this, Tomoyo and the Li sisters looked at her with amazed eyes.

"Wow! Cute and athletic!" yelled the quads

"The perfect girl!!" yelled Tomoyo. Sakura looked at them half embarrassed and half nervous. Akitsu, Eriol and Yelan looked at the scene, smirking. However, Akitsu suddenly nudged Eriol by his elbow, he turned to see Akitsu looking at something then looking back at him, Eriol looked at it, or should I say who it is. They both smirked.

"Yep, she definitely is the perfect girl" said Eriol, out loud.

"Maybe she'll even be a good wife" said Akitsu, also out loud. Yelan, while hearing this, immediately understood what they were really talking about, mostly because while saying this, both were looking at someone. Syaoran.

"Yes, that might be true, right, Syaoran?" Now EVERYONE fully understood, the Li sisters, now with the happiest eyes, quickly ran up to you-know-who...

"Syaoran!!!" them running up to him caused Syaoran to fall back on a chair. Sakura looked at the scene unfolding, the quads were tackling Syaoran and whispering things to him, and everytime they would, he would immediately blush, Sakura then looked at Eriol and Akitsu, both were laughing and high-fived each other. But she couldn't look any further since Tomoyo suddenly grabbed her hands between her own, she whispered to her.

"Don't worry... Syaoran was never angry at you in the first place, he was just hiding the fact that he was nervous around you" Sakura could immediately see that while speaking, the girl was trying to hide her squeals. Sakura was, right about now, absolutely confused. _'What the heck is she talking about?!'_

Syaoran kept on yelling, at his sisters. Well, who wouldn't, right? Telling him- no, _Asking Him_ to make Sakura their _sister-in-law_ just for their fun?! That's too much! he doesn't even like this girl! But... thinking about it right now... Syaoran stayed silent and thought. He pushed his sisters away almost causing them to bump onto the table and chairs, if it weren't for Akitsu and Eriol who took hold of them, they would have gotten hurt.

"Will you be quiet?!" he yelled so loud, everyone including Tomoyo and Sakura to look at him.

"You're only saying she's _perfect enough to be a wife_ because she's cute and athletic! There is much more to becoming a good wife than just being those!" Looking at him, they all stayed silent, but silence can't last forever. Eriol smirked.

"I see... so that's what you think of her, I never thought you would think of her _like that_ already... Syaoran" nudging him by his elbow. Syaoran stayed silent. But immediately blushed as he recalled what he has just said, he ooked at Akistu. She was giggling. He immediately became embarassed.

"Th-that is not what I meant!" he began fidgeting. But Eriol just smirked even wider, if that's possible.

"Oh really? Then what did you mean by that?" Silence grew... Until...

"Okay that is enough" Everyone stared at Yelan who sat on the chair she usually sits on during meetings, the one at the very edge of the table. "We have more important things to talk about"

Everyone nodded and listened to what she was about to say, Akistu coughed however and started first. "But first, can't we atleast get this girl's name? We've all introduced ourselves to her but we don't even know her name yet" All looked at Sakura she gulped and said "My name is Sakura..." Yelan noticed the lacking of her name and asked. "What about a last name?"

Sakura shook her head and replied, "I never knew my father so I don't know his last name, and my mother never told me hers" Yelan nodded and looked back at everyone else

"Okay, Sakura now knows about that _thing_, and you all know what were to happen if an outsider knows..."

Syaoran, who was already sitting on a chair, continued on. "We either kill them or keep them as prisoner at the dungeon for the rest of their miserable lives" This made Sakura stiff, _Be killed or kept prisoner?! Are they serious?!,_ she thought.

Akistu noticed Sakura stiffen and said, "Yes, but because of Sakura well known reputation as a flute player, her personality is well known as well, so won't the people be suspicious if we suddenly threw her on jail or worse, killed her?"

Everyone kept quiet at the thought especially Sakura.

"Yes... but there has to be a way where we can keep Sakura from telling anyone and keeping the elders pleased with the decision" replied Tomoyo.

Yelan nodded at this simple fact but it still kept Sakura puzzled. "Elders?" Everyone looked at her and Syaoran added an annoyed look, which made Sakura anooyed as well.

"Oh right, no one out of the palace knows them" said Eriol, referring to Sakura so _somebody_ could understand why she didn't know in the first place.

"You see Sakura-chan" started Sheifa, "The elders in truth are the ones who mostly rule this kingdom, okaa-san and Syaoran-kun and even us four, we all have to follow them"

"But why not just tell the kingdom about them and that they are the ones who are really the rulers?" she asked, which only made Akistu smirk.

"Because the people might not like someone who has no connection to those royal to be the rulers of this kingdom, the people here have already acknowledged the Li so of course it won't be easy for them to acknowledge those elders" She said this with a bored tone so one could clearly see her annoyance for those elders. But it only made Sakura even more confused.

"Then why are you listening to them even if they have no connection to the Li Family?" Sakura asked another question which made Syaoran...

"Will you stop asking these dumb questions already?!" He was already near to hitting her but was stopped by Eriol

"No, she actually has a point..."

Tomoyo and Akitsu both nodded in agreement. "Think about it, why would you Syaoran a boy who is higher in aroggance and pride than his riches itself, follow someone who is of no concern to the royal family?" said Tomoyo tapping her chin, while Syaoran groan at her description of him, Which made Akitsu giggle.

Yelan smiled at the little scene, so did the Li Sisters. "Well putting that aside for now, we need to think about what might happen to Sakura..."

All were in deep thought, it was never easy to please the elders so they really have to make a good cover-up that won't kill or jail Sakura, but it won't displease the elders as well...

"Why not give her a job here in the palace?" suggested Tomoyo,

Akitsu smiled, "That's a good idea but..." she suddenly became reluctant

"But what?" asked Sakura

"The elders will get suspicious, only those worthy of trust can be accepted to work here in the palace..."

Syaoran now nodded, "She's right, the elders won't fall for mere lying that easily..."

Sakura looked at him with half amazed, half comfused eyes. Syaoran noticing this felt awkward and yelled, "What are you staring at?!"

Sakura, taken aback for a bit, stuttered and replied, "W-well, it's a bit weird..."

"What's weird?!"

Sakura smirked, "That you're actually agreeing so quickly at what someone said other that yourself"

Syaoran looked at her with confused eyes, Sakura merely giggled and pointed towards Akitsu, she too had a confused look. But everyone figured it out already and the mostly the girls giggled, Syaoran finally figured it out (He looked like he did anyway) and blushed.

"I agree with anyone..." his voice so low it was almost impossible to hear...

Sakura giggled at this and replied, "When was the last time you did, that wasn't her?" Adding the last bit since she thought he might probably answer, 'just now' Sakura looked back at Akitsu, she was still confused... But Sakura noticed, her eyes, didn't fit her current confused look...

Sakura shook her head and looked back at Syaoran, he was definitely red that even a tomato couldn't compete... But just as she was about to say something else, Akitsu coughed.

"I think we should get back to important matters..." she looked at Yelan

"Yes, we still do not know how to convince the elders that Sakura will not say a word about 'it'..."

Everyone thought hard once again, suddenly, Syaoran raised his hand... "I'll make her into my presonal maid..."

Everyone gasped, especially Sakura, Yelan, hiding a smile though, asked, "Why the sudden decision Syaoran? The elder will still get suspicious about this matter"

Syaoran showed them all a menacing and cruel look, which Sakura thought was definitely freaky, "Don't worry mother, when they hear my reason they will definitely agree..."

Sakura was shaking as well as everyone else, Akitsu just smiled, "Well knowing Syaoran, he'll get the job done..."

Still Sakura wasn't convinced, What the hell will Syaoran say?!

* * *

**Well. here it is, what do you think?**

**More importantly, what do you think will Syaoran say?!**

**Think it'll be that bad? Who knows! Well except me anyway mwahahaha!**

***stops as she looks at the reader's expressions***

**Hehehe...**

**Anyway, Please review, and look forward to the next chapter!**

**~*Tsubasa*~**


	4. A Few Talks, Here And There

**Summary: Sakura had a harsh and poor life since birth, she only had a song and a flute but she didn't know it was enough to capture the eye of a prince. (SOME here are based on Escaflowne).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and Escaflowne.**

**Note: Only Some here are based on Escaflowne, I'm not taking that story though it's definitely not mine**

**Thank You for the reviews!**

**For all those who just don't want to admit or complain that the story is too fast, then don't worry, it won't be anymore, I just had to make it quick at first but it'll be normal soon enough...  
And also! Anonymous reviews are now accepted!**

**Yes, yes, I know about my grammar, I've been having trouble about it but still since it's fixed now, I sure hope there will be no mistakes. Hope but still unsure...**

**Thank you for those who's been sticking since the start!  
I've been trying on getting better at the grammar so I hope you'll see changes in my writing, for the better of course!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: A Few Talks, Here And There...

Rays of light flickered from the window. Sakura woke only to find herself snuggled contently on a huge, warm, and not to mention fluffy, bed... She groaned as she got up, loosing the feel of the fluffiness, looking about, still not fully awake, she saw the room she was in... it was bigger than the old abandoned house she stayed, glancing towards her left, she stood up, stretching a bit and looked around some more... She remembered that after the talk in the meeting room, Tomoyo and Akira had declared her to stay in a room, which was currently this one.

She was amazed at the beauty of the room itself the designs on the walls and especailly the ceiling were relly beautiful, She continued to admire it... Only to be stopped when a knock was heard from the door...

After replying to the knock with the words 'come in' a maid opened the door and looked at her, she had her hair up in two huge pigtails and eyes colored a dark kind of brown...

"Good morning, Sakura-san. Are you in need of any assistance? Do not mind the bed sheets, I will take care of it..." The girl immediately walked towards the bed and started removing the old and placing new sheets altogether. Sakura stared with confused eyes...

"Excuse me? Who are you and why are you doing that?" Sakura continued to stare as the maid finally finished and looked back at her.

"I was told to come here and help you wash up for the new day, Sakura-san. And please, call me Chiharu..." Chiharu gave her a bright smile, to which Sakura assumed wasn't pretending, and smiled back.

"So what do you mean 'wash up'? Is there a bowl of water where I can do that... on my own?" said Sakura, adding the last part as a murmur, but was good enough to be heard by Chiharu.

"Oh no, not just that. Should you not change and get ready? Tsubasa-sama instructed us to wash you completely clean from the dirt, so please, bear with us..." Chiharu snapped her fingers and suddenly, more maids came in and, to Sakura's horror, started to pull her towards another room, the bathing room...

Sakura nervously looked around and saw all of their so-called 'weapons' to be used to clean her, but suddenly remembering something she called out...

"Wait! Where is my flute?" She started to move towards some table to look for it, but was stopped by Chiharu.

"It's there on your bed, Sakura-san"She pointed towards the silver flute that was layed neatly on the new bed covers, Sakura gave a sigh of relief, but it isn't over yet...  
The maids started to remove her 'clothing' (a.k.a. Rags), and threw her on a tub of water, with soap in the form of bubbles of course...  
Sakura looked at them all with dismay as the maids started to wash her body, starting with her long hair... 'I just had to let my hair reach my waist, didn't I?' She grimaced as all of them started to remove the dirt out of the auburn ocean called Sakura's hair...

* * *

Akira layed on the grass, her hands placed behind her head using the same huge blue book (reffering to the one she was holding in chapter 2) as a pillow. She smiled as she felt the wind blow on her long grey hair, she was currently wearing a clean white puffy shirt, which is usually worn beneath a coat, and black pants, she placed her shoes right next to her instead...

Akira continued to rest a she sighed contently, that was until the heat of the sun wasn't felt at any part of her head anymore...  
She slowly opened her eyes to find a girl wearing a light blue dress with it's edges and collar colored white, it only had short sleeves that ended halfway to her elbow, it had a 3-inch wide ribbon tied at the back which was also color white, and together with it all, a sun hat with a small blue ribbon tied to it. The girls hair was tied, probably into a bun, since the hair was covered fully by the sun hat, together with it, she was wearing knee-high socks and shoes, one sock seemed to have a long vertical bulge. (It's in a sock so it's not what you're thinking for all the perverts there).

"Umm..." Akira smiled slowly towards the girl, "It's nice to meet you but please move, you're blocking the sun..."

The girl then immediately gasped and yelled, "What do you mean nice to meet you?! It's me! Sakura!" She took off the sun hat and quickly pulled the pins holding the bun, and let her hair fall back down her waist. (Akira's hair is longer though).

Akira widened her eyes an stood up, not caring about having no shoes on, she stood in front of Sakura face-to-face, with confused eyes she studied her carefully...  
To which Sakura was completely freaked out by...

"Will you stop?! It's me okay? They just made me wear this!" Akira, after a few more glances at Sakura, sighed contently...

"Sorry, even if we just met, I already got used to you looking like... you know..." She looked at Sakura with a bit of nervousness, she laughed with also a bit of embarassment...

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know, I look like I never knew what the word 'dress' is, but I've heard of it, more than once, though this is the first time I wore one completely" She fixed a few creases already showing on the so-called dress as she placed the sun hat down right next to her. She sat next to Akira, avoiding her (Akira's) shoes in the process

"Well, you look really good in that, Sakura" Akira smiled at her and she smiled back, but then looked at what Akira was wearing...

"Now I'm sorry, since... Well I can't say the same for you. Why are you wearing _that_? I thought that yesterday was just a fluke, but you yourself? You want to wear that?" She narrowed her eyes towards Akira and she laughed back at her.

"Well, I'm pretty much used to wearing this, since when we were little, Syaoran and I used to share the same bedroom, but only up to the age of 5 or 6, at those times, I always borrow his clothes... Guess I got used to it afterwards..."She laughed once more as Sakura rolled her eyes...

"Will you stop saying 'well'? But still, some people might misunderstand you as a boy with long hair, don't you feel worried about that?"

Akira smiled as she lied back down on the grass, "Sorry, sorry... And also, some girls who come here don't notice me anyway, and all the servants here know already of me so I'm not that troubled"

Sakura began to wonder, _'Not come for her'? What does that mean? _But Akira, who already noticed her thoughts, answered, "Girls from other kingdoms come here for Syaoran, so I'm pretty much 'out of place' when they're here"

Sakura gave an _oh _for understanding. After a few more minutes of lying down and enjoying the breeze, Akira sat back up and stood, putting on her shoes she spoke, "Want to look around town a bit?"

Sakura looked at her confused, "Just the two of us? What about that girl, Tomoyo? And her fiancé Eriol?"

Akira smiled once more at Sakura's thought of her new found friends, "They're with Syaoran, Yelan-sama and the quads..."

"And where are they?" She asked once more

Akira removed some dirt once her pants "Probably getting ready or already meeting the elders"

Sakura looked at her as she also stood up and removed some dirt on her dress, "Why aren't you there with them? Although I don't regret being in your company..."

Akira looked back at her half amused, "I don't want my ears to be broken, not temporarily, and never permanently" Sakura still didn't get it, and with a sigh Akira fully explained, "The first thing that happens there is a sermon, then some sayings about the old days, the time of the elder's actually youth, next they'll say some stuff on how they're always right, and lastly Syao and the others will have a chance to speak, so I do not want to be deaf after the _long_ talk"

And Sakura was finally beginning to understand, but asked once more, "How come Tomoyo and Eriol are there?"

Akira grabbed the blue book and started walking, as did Sakura, they were going back to the castle. "They're probably going to say something about the current things taking place in their kingdom, since their's is almost a part of the Li Kingdom, and both Royal Families are in good terms anyway, even though Tomoyo and Eriol are the only ones who know of the elders..."

And afterwards silence emitted as they both walked back...

* * *

Syaoran kneeled down as did the others behind him, strong voices were heard, "Li Syaoran, what is your purpose for coming here in short notice?" They were the elders. One raised his hand telliing Syaoran to stand.

"A girl has seen the creature..." This was given interest by them, "A girl you say? Who is she?"

Syaoran answered without reluctance, "Her name is Sakura..."

Hearing the name, one questioned, "Is this the Sakura said to play beautifully with a flute?"

The other three looked at him, "Ah, so it is that girl... Pity we have to kill her..." One replied as the others smirked. Tomoyo shivered at hearing this.

"However..." Syaoran cut in, "We won't be able to do this anonymously, for her death will bring about suspicion from both the villagers and royals from other countries, since her flute playing has been famous..."

One elder narrowed his eyes, "I have heard of her coming here because of the quadruplets... But even in that short amount of time... You have already taken a liking to her?"

Syaoran gave a surprised look, "No! Of course not!"

"Do not shout at us, we know better than you..." Said on elder, causing Syaoran to stop and bow down his head...

"I hate her..." He said in a low voice, "That is why I wish for her to work..." Syaoran looked up at the elders, seeing this, they all gave a smirk...

Yelan and the others couldn't quite see, being behind Syaoran and all, but they had a feeling it wasn't right...

"And also..." Said an elder, breaking them all out of their thoughts, "Daidouji, is there anything in your country right now that is worthy of us knowing...?"

Tomoyo was silent, thinking of an excuse. Syaoran only told them to come here to acompany both him and Akira, since they were both bored, but usually, coming in the Li Kingdom is done to report something _interesting_ to the elders... Now Tomoyo has none...

But there's always hope, "It seems that there has been a strange increase in the earthquakes, and my mother is getting worried, I was told not to tell her anything about the... _dragon..._ so she has told me to ask you personally as I couldn't give her an excuse..." She danced around in her mind, thanking God as she cried tears of joy... In her mind, of course...

"Hmm..." Was the elders' only reply, causing Tomoyo to break out of her happy thoughts, though they weren't clearly seen on her face.

"Then tell her that chemical experiments to cure some diseases have been going unstable for the past few days, explosions can cause earthquakes sometimes and they will fully understand it since they know our laboratories are underground..." Another voice came out, all looked at the one who spoke, which was Yelan.

All Elders narrowed their eyes, "That was a mere suggestion from you Yelan, but we will accept that... for now..." Syaoran rolled his eyes at this, half relieved that it wasn't noticed by any of the elders.

"Well then, I suppose we should go to the meeting room and take the current reports from the officers of each division..." The four of them nodded to each other and looked back at Syaoran, "You will all join us, since you need to report too, Hiragizawa..." Currently being noticed, Eriol had no choice but to nod and say yes.

As all of them proceeded towards the meeting room with the elders in front of them...  
All knew of only one thing...  
_'This is going to take forever!!!'_

* * *

Sakura and Akira walked back silently when finally, Akira asked the one question thathas been bugging her mind for a while now...

"Sakura... What is inside your sock...?" She asked reluctantly

Sakura looked at her then back at the long vertical bulge, "Oh this? My flute!" She replied happily, Akira sweatdropped.

"Your... flute? Why put it there...?" She now looked at it as Sakura pulled it out revealing the silver-colored flute.

"I got nowhere else to put it, and Chiharu-san said the sock was stretchable, so I placed it there..." She thought carefully as Akira sweatdropped even more...

"Did Chiharu tell you to put it there...?" She narrowed her eyes as Sakura shook her head.

"Nope! I decided to put it there!" Sakura smiled, to which Akira clenched her fists and closed her eyes, crying in her mind (imagine chibi-style! XD) _'Curse her dense mind!!!!'_

Akira sighed and looked back at Sakura, who was currently confused on what Akira was doing.  
"Sakura!" Akira pulled her hand "You are coming with me!"

Akira pulled her, with book at the other hand, towards a large staircase and through different turns of corridors, Sakura was half relieved her feet weren't being literally dragged...

When Akira finally stopped in front of a large door, quickly opening it, she pulled Sakura inside, closing the door afterwards...

Sakura found herself in a very high class room, a king-sized bed placed at the end with the balcony doors on either side, there were some lounge chairs and a small coffee table in the middle, perfect for some afternoon chatting about, Sakura turned towards the balcony door, immediately noticing an arch with vines and different colored roses, which can be passed as you immediately exit, to which Sakura was now planning...

Just as she was about to open a balcony door, Akira yelled in another room, "Sakura! Come in here!"

Sakura looked about the room, there were three more doors spread about, not just the large one leading to the outside. Sakura also noticed one open, after walking towards it, she took a peek at what's inside...

She saw hundreds of clothes hanging about, shoes placed neatly and some drawers, it was a walk-in closet. Sakura noticed that some of the clothes were princely type and others were girly type...

"I know what you're thinking but I wear some of those dresses... _when needed..._" Akira was currently rummaging thorugh a drawer as she said that, Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you looking for?"

Akira took out a small black vertical pouch, "This..." and quickly gave it to Sakura, "Here, so you can actually have something to use to place your flute in, and look! It has a small lace, so you can use it like a bag!" Sakura took it examining it carefully...

"This is handmade?" she asked as Akira nodded, "I made it a few years back, don't worry, I have one more, and it's especially made to carry flutes anyway..."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you... But you have a flute?"

Akira laughed, "Do I look like I don't? I do! But sorry, can't show you yet!" She gave Sakura a bright smile, she smiled back at this...

"Thanks again... And anyway... Aren't we suppose to be roaming around town now?" Sakura gave a slight mischevious smile...

Nodding Akira fixed the drawers and picked up the blue book that layed on the floor, "I just have to get my coat and also put this away..." She said refering to the book, that she placed on top of her bed after going out of the dressing room, the door closed by Sakura who followed her suit...

Then after getting a blue coat that has neatly placed on the head rest of one lounge chair, Akira smiled towards Sakura...

"Well then! Let's go!"

Both went outside cheerfully, with Sakura following Akira towards a small doorway, unseen since it was mostly covered by vines, it led towards the village...

"Me and Syao used this when we were kids, guess I still will throughout..."

They finally went outside and walked towards the village, with Sakura excited to see some places she's actually familiar of, and with Akira hyped up, expecting some fun...

* * *

**Yay! Seven Pages!**

**Still, sorry for all the grammar mistakes, and probably spelling mistakes...  
My mind was starting to run dry as I was getting to finish this...**

**Sorry!**

**In truth, this was supposed to be longer... But the Chapter name was getting out of hand, since it has no meaning anymore!  
Haha!**

**I hope you'll review!  
And anticipate for the next chapter!**

**{{✖ Tsubasa** ✖**}}**


End file.
